


Communiquer

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [14]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [Saison 4]Ils s'aiment encore, mais leurs sentiments sont encore là, quelque part sous les non dits.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Communiquer

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors, j'ai vu que la moitié de la saison 4, et je nie certains événements. C'est une sorte de fix-it.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Elle est là. Devant lui. À nouveau dans cette appartement, à ses côtés et à ceux de leur filles. John ne sait plus comment réagir. Comment combler le vide qu’elle a laiss é en lui, toute cette année, comment trouver la force de lui pardonner, et celle de lui dire qu’il l’aime encore,  si fort.. . Qu’importe le lieu où elle partira, son cœur sera avec elle.

Il est là. Devant elle. Toujours dans cet uniforme, qui l’a lentement éloigné d’elle même et des enfants. Helen ne sait plus quoi faire. La honte de sa fuite avec les filles tourbillonne encore en elle. Mme. Smith sait pourquoi elle a fuit, quel besoin impérieux l’a poussée à le faire.  Mais lorsqu’elle croise le regarde de son époux, lorsqu’elle y lit l’adoration qu’il a pour elle, Helen sent encore, sous le doute, la colère et la douleur, son amour pour cet homme.

Les mots ne sont pas aisés à trouver. Comment trouver les termes importants pour exprimer tous ce qui les sépare ? 

Non.

Il n’y a qu’une chose qui les éloigne réellement l’un de l’autre.

Le Reich.

Il est ce qui a volé leur vies, leur bonheur, leur Thomas. Il est ce qui les as éloigné l’un de l’autre, doucement, sournoisement.

Car derrière tous cela, ne reste que deux cœurs, battant à l’unissons. Le fantôme de ceux qu’ils étaient avant la guerre, ne cherchant qu’à se retrouver, se perdre dans un baiser, une éteinte, dans l’autre.

Au début, ce n’est pas évid ent. Il faut réapprendre l’autre, réapprendre à voire derrière les masques du Reich. Rester forts faces aux épreuves, face à cette fille qui ne veut plus de ce monde et celle qui l’embrasse trop pleinement. Rester forts devant les complots des vautours à plumes d’aigles. 

Réapprendre à montrer sa faiblesse à l’autre. 

Ensemble, John et Helen peuvent tous. Leur confiance est plus puissante encore que leur amour. Alors, lorsqu’enfin les mots filent sans plus s’arrêter, ils arrivent à dépasser douleur et angoisse. Ils sont à nouveau ensemble, unis dans leur amour et leur choix, prêts à faire face au reste du monde pour protéger leurs deux merveilleuses filles.

Ils communiquent à nouveau. 


End file.
